The demons light
by FumeKnight
Summary: Now most stories start out with the hero slaying the evil right? Dust is the opposite of that, he joins the demon invasion to get answers and to aid it rule Elrios. Suffering from amnesia and having a memory of two female figures plaguing his mind, join him battling the El gang and helping the bad guys.
1. Dust joins the demons

**This is my first OC story, this is new to me as I never had to experience a made up character. Used to characters like Add and Elsword. (Mostly Add.) Well enjoy the little prologue.**

* * *

"*Heavy breathing* There... I beat these two..." I said while getting my breath back slowly towards Ran, I just defeated Chloe and Victor two of his generals by myself in my current condition.

"Very interesting.. I suppose now you want to battle me and stop this invasion?" He asked me while having his sword close by, I shook my head to him. "Ho... Then what do you want?"

"I want to aid the demon invasion." I announced confidant and with my breath back to normal.

"Hmm... You could become a great asset to our side, tell me your name human." He asked me, so I'm a human? One question down a lot more to go.

"Dust, you can call me that." It's the only name I can remember perfectly so It must be my name.

"Well Dust... You've proven your worth, from here on now your part of the demon invasion." His voice echoed around the Halls of Water, I was finally in the demon army now to get my answers from my questions.

Why do I keep seeing two female demons? Why am I so different from the humans? And finally why can't I remember anything from my past? These questions will plague my mind until I get the truth.

The first few days on the demon army I got glares from their members, well I bet I would do the same if a different being joined my army that isn't of their nature. It didn't matter to me as I went on training on my own, my style was somewhat foreign to them as my weapon of choice were either my chained fists or solely my chains. I mix both in a brawler style or a long range swipe with these chains. Mostly using the brawler style to keep in shape.

A week or so passed and I finally looked at a cracked mirror to see my wear, I wore a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar, a light brown combat jeans, I didn't wear gloves or shoes but I had replaced them with bandages to cushion the blows from both ways. My arms were wrapped with my oldest friend that I knew, my chains. Now I know what your thinking and no I'm not crazy, these chains are actually cursed chains and they give me advice along the way, they actually are the reason for me to join the demon army. My hair was the same as always, white with black roots spreading irregular around my head.

These chains led me all the way to Hamel, it took me around 3 weeks of walking to reach it and I still needed to fight off Victor and Chloe. It was a hell of a fight, I nearly died against that fierce demon and dark elf a couple of times if it wasn't for these chains to make me react on time. I never told you how they looked right? They are donned smoked charcoal with a red line going to each side.

"Well... No use of delaying training, I still to get stronger both for me and this army." I said while leaving my tent, turns out that the demons preferred to sleep in their own tents while the dark elves preferred to sleep in either bunkers or beds on the palace.

As I went towards my training spot I saw some demons on edge, like they were anticipating for something. I thought it was odd as they kept looking at me, once I reached my training pole I started to punch it without the help of my chains to not destroy it right off the bat.

As I kept punching I didn't noticed that my chains were mid floating looking at the glitter soldiers, they were smirking and that made them cautious to look around. Turns out I was creating a strange dust that wasn't the same on I used to make during the other times I trained here. I kept going for an hour or so before my fatigue was catching me up.

"I don't get it! He should be dead by now!" Yelled a glitter soldier towards me, I looked at him confused to what he was saying and then it hit me. That dust must of been a poison dust that would of killed me... So why didn't it?

"Is he immune to poison!?" Said a dark elf surprised I was still standing and well.

"So you guys want me dead right?" I asked them with a cold stare, they then gave me a threatening stare. I saw worst stares than theirs so I didn't even flinch. I slowly walked towards them with both my hands in my pockets, they thought I was mocking them and the glitters charged at me with their spears while the dark elves shot arrows towards me. I dodged most of the arrows while a few grazed on my cheek and arms, while I simply redirected the glitter spear man to avoid being impaled on my body.

"What are you all doing?" Asked Chloe to the both factions that were attacking me, once they heard her voice all movement were ceased. "Your attacking one of our assets, and to further embarrass you he dodged every attack you've thrown at him WITH his hands in his pockets." She said scowling and threatened both factions. "And you." She said towards me. "What do you say on your defense?"

"We were only practicing." I told her a little lie, both dark elves and glitters looked at me confused to my answer.

"Practicing?" She asked me like she saw my lie.

"When do you think an enemy will come at us? I thought that a practice fight between me and them would higher our chances of winning and it would give them a higher of understanding on how a human fights with his head." I explained her, here on Hamel we are still training to further progress our invasion, our next stop is Velder so we need every bit of knowledge and experience to fight them.

"..." She was studying my features to see if my face would be saying a lie. "All of you are lucky, especially you Dust. If you didn't explained beforehand and being our asset I would of killed you right on the spot." She said before going back to her own training.

"Why did you defend us?" Asked one of the dark elves to me, the glitters were curious too.

"We need each other if we are going to conquer the next place right? So disposing of you would be a waste of fire power and strength." I told them, I think they thought that I was being nice to them. Whatever I still need to do my four hour training later so I went to do a little break for now, I still haven't played that song.

Once I reached my tent I took the instrument on top of my bed and jumped on the highest point of the palace, for some reason it felt better playing it up here. Unknown to me, Chloe followed me and took cover on the shadows to avoid being spotted.

"What are you planning?" She said in a whisper not audible to me.

I began lifting my instrument, after closure inspection and going around asking I was told that this was an ocarina. How I had it I don't know, well more like I don't remember.

I began playing a tune that during my travel and the start that I joined the army became a routine, it was... Calming. It almost felt like time itself was slowing down just to hear the tune, so I dubbed the song as the song of time on my travel.

The song echoed the place making a few dark elves and glitters to halt their training, they searched where the song was coming from and failed every time. I was high up so they couldn't find me, except for Chloe.

"So your the guy that plays that melody..." She said again not audible to me, once I was done with the song she left as silently as she arrived and went back to her training without anyone noticing.

"Wonder if my memories will ever return to me again..."

* * *

 **Well this just came up in my head, to me it looks like interesting as the protagonist is an antagonist. Sure there are stories around there that had the same idea as I had, but to help the demon invasion I never saw any story doing that. (Unless I'm blind and there is actually a story.**

 **Also I thought of a good song to end the chapters of this story! (I actually didn't thought its just the song I've been listening while making this story.) Its called - Bring Me The Horizon - Drown.**


	2. Fragments of memories

**Second chapter, I'm giving this story some love before I go to my first one. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

3 days after the so called 'training' I did with the elves and glitter we went back to a neutral state, neither of them tried to attack me or kill me. That's a start right?

Right now they were all eating lunch to keep their strength and fatigue at a decent level, just in case any retaliation from the humans would surface. I on the other hand kept training, no human would dare to come here alone to take on the equivalent of two armies stationed here.

"Hey Dust! What do you think your doing?" Asked Chloe to me with a frown, never have I saw her smile once since I joined. Well can't blame her, she is one of the commanders so work and supervising her race takes a lot of someone... Anyone in fact.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm training." I said while continuing punching the wood monkey, she wasn't happy with my answer.

"Too much training and your body will start to fail you, I'm ordering you to stop training for now." She said with a voice of an empress.

"Not gonna happen, I need to continue training." I need to improve myself, even if I sweat blood. Why do I need to keep improving myself? ...That's actually a good question...

"Are you disobeying your superior?" Asked probably a little bit enraged from my way of speaking to her.

"When did you became my superior? Last time I checked the only ones your superior to are a hand full of glitters and the dark elves." I told her back, I didn't cared how she was looking at me or even noticed that she was right behind me, okay I noticed her thanks to the chains.

"Follow my orders or you'll die by my hands, chose." She coldly said as she put her knife near my neck, I slowly turned my head towards hers. For some unknown reason that I can't explain we began having a staring contest looking at each others eyes. Her iris eyes looking at my hazel ones, none of us moved or dared to look away.

"Tch, fine have it your way." I said breaking eye contact with her, she slowly took the knife away and sheathed it. I began walking to my tent, someone would always put a tray with food for me even though I could get my food... In some other way. It had the same elements a glitter would eat except for the odd water, it tasted sweet even thought water has no taste whatsoever.

 _"You should be more careful when someone gives you food Dust."_ Warned me my chains, never asked their name even though I was certain that I knew what it was. Weird how amnesia works.

"Yeah I know, but it would be wasteful to just throw it out." I said back, how can a being like me and an object have a conversation? Well its happening right now, even though no one in the palace heard them talk they only hear sounds like their ruffling.

 _"What miss Chloe said is true, sometimes a break is needed. You included."_ Now he's another Chloe only less threatening and easier to talk to.

"So what do you think I should do? Take the day off?" I said in a joking matter, I still need more power.

 _"That's a good idea, tomorrow you can train all you want, but today just rest. You haven't stopped training since you joined the army."_ He's right, I haven't stopped for one second except for when I played the song and that only takes at least 3 minutes.

"I don't have much on the saying do I?" I asked giving up, only to this guy I surrender quickly. Everyone else? I say fuck them unless they have a solid point. "Fine only for today, tomorrow I'll go at it again." I said stretching my arms up after eating the meal that someone gave me.

After I left my tent I began explore the place a bit and see how the others train, the once white marble outside the palace was now dirt filled as it looked like someone threw mud at it, the Hamel flag was now turned into the demons flag in a few places the flag was darkest purplish with some edges crimson red, it had the shape of a demonic figure as its symbol.

As I was walking around the camp I actually saw an elf having trouble... With her bow? Now right now I would be laughing, in my mind that is. I never saw any elf having trouble with using a bow, much less a dark elf.

"Your holding it wrong." I said towards her, she didn't had a stance and was holding the bow diagonally.

"What do you know human." She barked back at me, for some reason I felt compelled to help her. But why?

"Do it like this." I said behind her positioning her body with my own, mid squatting her knees with my own, body slightly positioned backwards and the bow firmly horizontal.

"What do you think your doing!?" She yelled both weird out and embarrassed with my move.

"Take aim." I said towards her, she was hesitant to my order and slowly took the bow. She took aim to the target and was getting ready to shoot an arrow. "Draw the arrow all the way then shoot."

She shot and the arrow hit the target on the middle, she was surprise it hit even. Most elves around here could only get close to the center, Chloe was an exception as she was their leader so accuracy was pretty much high on her.

"Your not done yet, fire two more shots in rapid succession." I ordered her and she aimed again and fired two more only an inch away from the middle. "Good, keep practicing and you'll be like Chloe." I told her while getting off her body, as I was about to leave a few dark elves with the one I helped stopped me.

"Where did you learned to use a bow? You looked just like a skilled dark using the bow." The one I helped asked me.

"I learned... That's a good question. Where did I learned it?" I asked myself and then a flash of light and sharp pain entered my mind, I fell to the floor clenching my head and leaving some grunts of pain escape. I couldn't see the dark elves expressions but it looked like they were surprised from my sudden action.

* * *

 _"Come on Dust! You can do it!" A figure was cheering for me, I couldn't see her face only white clouded her being except her outline. She was a female I could tell by her voice._

 _"Magnum shot!" I shouted as I released a powerful arrow towards a target in front of me, I felt like I accomplished something that took me weeks to do. "I did it! Finally!"_

 _"I'm proud of you Dust!" She spoke gently and kindly to me, this feeling is familiar... She's familiar..._

 _"Thank you for teaching me ***!"_

* * *

"Hey Dust! What's wrong? You with us?" The elf that I helped shook me from my... Flashback? Who was that woman?

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Just need to rest a bit." I said walking slowly towards a wall and slowly falling down on my back, they looked only a little concerned about me. They shouldn't, no being should feel concerned about me except my chains.

"Oi, you know me longer than anyone right?" I asked my chains, they gave a ruffling sound of confirming. "Do you know who my parents were?"

 _"You don't need to know, but yes I know who they were."_ He responded me, he knows everything about me, but why is he hiding the truth?

"Could you tell me what they were like?" I asked them, but never responded. Why are they giving me the silent treatment now? "Tch, whatever I'll figure it out myself eventually." I said looking at the distance, the elves were imitating the elf I taught how to shoot the bow the right way. Why couldn't I hear myself saying that word?

As the day was finished I went to my tent and yet again there was a tray with food on top of my bed, wait is there more food than before? I could of swore that I only got two pieces of bread and a cup of water, so why is there the double of it and the water is... Wine?

"Who the heck keeps giving me food?" I ask myself as I looked around my tent, no one in sight. And my tent is the farthest one away from both factions. For a second I thought I saw a silhouette of a figure escape inside the palace, only dark elves and high demons can go inside it.

Better let it slide for now, once I have enough proof I can confront the person.

"Hmm... A full moon tonight..." Maybe... Just maybe I can remember something if I keep playing my instrument. With thought in mind I quickly grabbed my ocarina and used my chains to get the highest point of the palace, basically the same place I always play the song of time and sat down.

"Alright... Please... Anything can help..." I said towards my ocarina, it was old yet it felt brand new at the same time. I just hope it can give me a vision, or even something familiar to make me remember something. Anything!

As I let my fingers and steady breathing going through my ocarina, the song was different, but... Familiar. Like someone would play this song for me when I was hurt or sick, to show some... Affection, care. I could feel my fingers becoming slower and slower and the song simply stopped.

"That was different from what you usually play." I turned around seeing Chloe and a few dark elves, the one I taught was there too.

"What do you want?" I asked while looking away from them, its not like I hate them its just... Trust is something that hasn't fit well with me well. "Wait different? You were listening to the songs?"

"I see everything Dust, I'm not their superior for nothing you know." Said Chloe as she was pointing to the elves. They appeared somewhat concern even though they didn't have an expression.

"So I'll repeat my question, what do you want?"

"Did you enjoy your dinner tonight? Think of it as a bonus to train this elves, they can go to close combat thanks to you." Already? But close combat was due to next month! And only them are going to make them targets for the other elves! Wait what do I care?

"Stick with the training program Chloe." I told her, not as my don't care attitude, I was giving her an order.

"Your not high enough to order me human." She said back slowly unsheathing her knife, my chains knows my thoughts so they knew what they needed to do when I extended my arm. They were an inch away from her throat.

"Stick with the training program Chloe, that's an order and a request by me. If you want I can fight you and winner decides." I told her, I was confidant enough to take her on even though I was still in my training regimen.

"Hoh... You became quite confidant. But your still a small fry against me, what happened before won't happen again." She told me as she was beginning to leave the place. "You better get ready human, I'll give you hell." With that she went away with the her small company.

* * *

 **Second chapter complete! Now I have a little thing to anyone watching this story, this story will be around the theme 'Story paths'. What it means is that I'm going to let you the readers chose the path I should make Dust walk and that means that whenever an event like that happens you can change his path or at least deviate it before reaching the final of the story.**

 **Here are the paths, note that only the truth path is the only one to join the gang at the end of a certain arc.**

 **Dust - class: Chained**

 **1st path - Light path: Brawl Chained - Exceed**

 **2nd path - Dark path: Cursed Chained - Unknown**

 **3rd path - Truth path: Truth Chained - Revealed**

 **I'll give the backstory of the path you chose next chapter until then happy reading!**


	3. Rising on ranks

**One more chapter for my OC! Hope you enjoy the chapter, or don't I don't really know if your reading this out of curiosity or not. For those who like reading this story, I can say that I appreciate it you liking it.**

* * *

4 days later

I was resting after training for around 2 hours straight, I really need to regulate more between my breaks and training. While I was resting I was overhearing a conversation between two glitters.

"Hey did you heard the rumor?"

"Which one?"

"The one where Dust challenged Chloe for a fight."

"(Oh crap... I forgot about that.)" I really did, but I never thought she was going to take that too personally.

"That human sure has some guts, no one ever challenged one of the generals."

"Why did no one challenged again? I forget about it sometimes."

"They all die during the battle, you don't even recognize them after the battle."

...Shit. They are beaten that badly and dispose of them to that point? Well I shouldn't be surprised, this is an army of demons and dark elves. And now I'm with them, I'm beginning to think that maybe I shouldn't have come here. Bah what am I saying!? My chains told me to go here so I'll should be fine right?

"Hey Dust, are you there?" Asked me a dark elf, I was surprised it wasn't the one I helped.

"Yeah I'm here, what do you want?" I asked to her, last time I talked with any of them was when Chloe was with them up on the palace with me playing my ocarina.

"Chloe called, she wants that showdown you told her a few days ago." She told me with her left eye closed. Well she took it serious, I said it in said fashion so no surprise there.

"Where are we going to do the showdown?" I asked just to get a grasp where, I prayed for to be away the Halls of Water. Last thing I want is disturbing Ran.

"At the Halls of Water, master Ran wants to oversee the battle." ...Fuck me... Why!? I saw what happened to Victor after I defeated him, Ran just put scars after scars on his body. I felt the demons pain and I wasn't the one getting anything about it.

"*Sigh* Fine. Lead the way." I told her, she extended her hand for me to get up. Odd... Why is she giving me a hand? Nevertheless I took it and then began follow her.

For some reason the place where Ran sits lingers with a familiar... Dark energy and perfume? I know for a fact that Ran isn't the type to use perfume, especially female perfume. I know this because the dark elves use perfume after their shower, thank you perverted glitters for sharing that unnecessary information to me.

Sometimes I wonder why the demons imitate the humans that I saw during my trip here, I mean seriously I saw at least three guys peeking into a whole of a bamboo fence on a house that said Spa/Hot springs. They kept saying things like 'Look at the size of those jugs!' and 'The forbidden fountain for men!'.

"Humans strange." I thought out loud, the dark elf looked at me a bit confused. I mean I was a human and I said that, or am I really a human?

As we kept going I could see some dark elves walking ahead, what am I walking to? An arena? I joked around that and what do I get? A full circle of dark elves with Chloe on the middle with her bow ready and Ran just looking at my general direction. We were still at least 200 meters away from them and my guide started to talk to me.

"You better watch out Dust, we don't follow Chloe for nothing. She is the best dark elf around here and her techniques are really sharp and refined." She warned me as we were walking.

"I know. I felt them first hand already." I said but I had to deal with a massive bulky demon that had the strength of 30 glitters, that was a very difficult battle.

A few minutes of walking and I was now in front of Chloe, she was looking me sharply like last time. Only this time this will be a one on one battle, one that I didn't want to battle. Now don't think this as sentimental or anything like that, its just a waste of time. Unless I think of this as training, that would make this worthwhile.

"Dust, I heard that you have been training very hard lately. That makes me think highly of you to improve yourself for our cause, but what's this about challenging Chloe, your superior, for a duel?" Of course he would ask me that, well I need to answer honestly.

"This is for two reason Ran, to think this as training and two to get into a higher position." If I can get myself higher than maybe I can look around some information about my past.

"Mhm... That's a very good reason, but keep it in mind that if you fall you'll die right there by either Chloe's or my hand." Damn the rumors are true, we either win and live or lose and die. Wait what about Chloe?

"And what If I win?" I asked not showing any emotion to either of them.

"You'll go up in rank above Chloe, and she will be punished afterwards." He plainly told me while dark el energy flowed on his hand, better win and... I hope to lord he'll understand why I do it.

"So what are the rules?" I asked her and she just started to pull up her bow.

"If you are close to the circle you'll get kicked by my followers, besides that nothing else." She explained as she pulled her arrow all the way and pointing at me. The dark elves began to ran around us making a black blurred cloth around us in a circle fashion. "Never take your eyes away from your enemy!" She yelled as she shot her arrow, but my chains were always keeping an eye and they stopped it.

"I'm not alone in this fight!" I said as I dashed in front dodging the arrows that she sent towards me, once I was close enough I entangled my chains on her arm and flailed her to the other side of the makeshift arena. She mid flailing shot 3 arrows that hit my left leg, the pain was harsh on it since she hit my sensitive spots.

"You better take this seriously Dust, or you'll be just dead weight." She coldly said to me while shooting me 4 more arrows on my direction.

I was able to evade two of them while my chains blocked the other two, with my wounded leg my movement is now slower giving her an upper hand on it. This was going to be a long match, I could tell.

"Rushing Barrage!" I shouted rushing towards her despite the pain on my left leg, she fired more arrows than unsheathed her dagger for close quarters, every time she tried to stab me I'd just jab at her hand and give countless speeding light punches. Now I only did light punches because we still need her, my original skill makes me unleash heavy punches at a decent speed. She was slowly getting tired of trying to stop me with her dagger so she jumped upwards and fired 6 arrows mid air.

" _Dodge it!_ " Said my chains making me side step the arrows and roll out of the way, without me noticing I was already at kicking range of the arena and a dark elf kicked me towards the middle of makeshift arena.

"Your finished!" Yelled Chloe as she went for a killing blow with her dagger out, I was without options so I decided to use a skill that I was saving for a rainy day.

"Chains of Oblivion!" I shouted making the existing dark El energy in the room form a circle around my feet and without a smash on the ground with both my arms I was able to summon multiple chains from the ground to envelope Chloe and all around me, the black cloth stopped and everyone was struggling with the summoned chains.

"Do you yield Chloe?" I asked not wanting to do the finishing blow, giving her at least one chance before knocking her out.

"I would rather die! The only one to ask me that is lord Ran!" She said with some fury behind her words, I gave her choice.

"Here I thought this was it... Mach Punch!" I shouted and delivered a rushing punch with speed to boost it up on her stomach, Chloe was out.

"*Clap*Clap* Well done Dust, you defeated her by yourself without any inconvenience from Victor or anyone else. Congratulations your now one of my personal generals like Victor." Said Ran after teleporting himself down and walking towards me.

"It was a tough fight." I said as I looked at my state, bruises, cuts and stabbed arrows dripping with my blood. It was hard and painful.

"L-lord Ran... G-give me o-one more ch-chance..." Begged Chloe after my summoned chains disappeared from every ones sight, he didn't seemed happy towards her.

"You expect me to give you another chance after you failed me twice already?" He said raising his sword over her head, the dark elves were crying her name, guess I really have to do it.

*SWW- TING*

"What is the meaning of this Dust?" Asked Ran as I blocked his sword with my chained hand from hitting Chloe, everyone looked at me like I was mad from defying Ran.

"Don't punish her Ran, just this once. I asked for this battle to hone my skills against an enemy as sharp as Chloe, punishing her would be a mistake won't you agree?" I asked to see if he would buy it, he scanned my face to see any sign of me misleading him. For a second it looked like he putted more force on the sword before lifting it and sheathing it.

"Your lucky to have someone to protect your hide now Chloe. Dust your now in charge of the dark elves and glitters training, I want results by the end of the month." He said before walking away back to his sit, the dark elves ran towards Chloe and asked if she was alright.

I just walked away, no need to ask her since she fought me and the dark elves always prioritize their companions and their idol. While walking towards the outside of the palace I didn't know that Chloe was staring at me the whole time and see as my blood hit the floor and created a trail to were I was walking.

* * *

A month passed and everyone was now looking at me differently, since I beat Chloe everyone were being more respectful and more linear against me. As I was in charge of training both factions I did a collective group training with me participating the training too.

"Alright everyone! Our enemy is right there ready to attack us at any given time!" I yelled as I was pointing to wooden logs to make it look like it was the real thing. "Archers on my mark fire at will!" I yelled again towards the archer team that consisted of glitters and dark elves, who knew that now they obey me like Chloe although they say that my training methods are better than Chloe's.

Looks like she was vague on how to train them, saying things like 'find out yourself' and 'A dark elf should already know that'. My methods consist of explaining, showing and let them experience it, I already knew a lot of archery so the archers were the easy part, hard part were the spear, shield and hammer glitters.

Even thought they already have generals to help them, they come to me to either train with me or to me explain them how to properly use their weapon. I explained them with the best of my abilities to them and every time they would become a little better with their weapon.

"Fire!" I yelled to the archers as they rained arrows towards my makeshift wooden army, they suffered a lot. "Front line! Charge!" I yelled again signalling the rest of the demon army on my arsenal to attack the enemy, the generals seemed impress with how well organized I'm ordering their respective group and how efficient they were going.

"Dust." Someone called my name and I looked behind me seeing Ran walking towards me, now most people would face their superior and give them their full attention, well I'm not like most people and kept watching the ones following me training. "You've trained them very well, maybe in a week or so we can start invading Velder."

"Two weeks." I retorted back towards him. "They need at least one more week of training and another week to prepare themselves for the battle, you don't mind for the wait right?" I asked giving him a look of seriousness.

"When did you became so leader like? Hard to believe that someone like you would change this much in a month." He said back to me casually, odd thing between me and him we are actually buddies despite he being my superior.

"I haven't really changed, its just I'm mimicking someone that I knew a long time ago." I answered back as I looked at the dark sky, yes I remember a man teaching a student of his how to properly use his bow and ordering him when to attack.

"Have you decided what teams your going to take with you to Velder?" He asked me with a serious tone, like I already haven't thought about it before.

"Chloe, Uno Hound, Puppet, our glitter vanguard, Joaquin, and Spriggan. They and a lot of recruits are going with me to conquer it." I answered it sincerely, these look the best choices to expand our invasion and succeed.

"Good choices, I couldn't agree more with them. Just one thing Dust" He said before he gave me a large shard of dark el. "Use this when you need it, It'll sting badly at first but then the power overtakes the pain." He said as he already done it before, he then left me alone to keep track their training.

"Hey guys." I called them, they seemed curious because I only called them for training once a day. "The date has been decided, in two weeks all of you, with a few generals on our side we are going to invade Velder." I gave them the news, at first the shook a little I didn't know if it was because of fear but then they roared excitedly for the invasion. "Next time don't fool me..."

At the end of the day we all went back to our tents, for the first time I didn't play my ocarina since I joined the invasion today. I felt... Okay with it.

* * *

 **Well there was a 'story path' sequence during the battle and the little talk with Ran, so now I need to know which path you want Dust to walk. Just so you know I already planned how the ending will go if any of you chose his path in any direction.**

 **Current class: Chained**

 **Brawl Chained - Available**

 **Cursed Chained - Available**

 **Truth Chained - Available**


	4. Velder invasion arc: Beginning

**Another chapter has arrived! I read the reviews (That only two people put, two very awesome people may I had.) And it was absolutely decided, Cursed Chained it is!**

 **But in this chapter the process is incomplete, only on the next chapter will Dust finally rise with the title of 'Cursed'.**

 **Before I let you read this chapter I think that maybe I should give something profound so... Bear with me until I finish.**

 _ **"Memories from the past can stir commotion in the present, especially if they are engraved in their memory to surface later."**_

 **I think that's good enough, enjoy this two in one chapter since this is two chapters in one.**

* * *

A week passed and now I'm giving the army that I'll lead the last instructions of training, I don't want any casualties from our side during the invasion. Even it can't be helped if it does happen.

"Alright listen up!" I yelled to them getting their attention, they looked at me expecting the no emotion face I rarely use, not this time though. "We are going to invade Velder in one week, its my duty to make sure everyone of you are in top shape to invade and to make the minimum of casualties!" The word casualties made them flinch a bit. "But don't you worry about death! A few generals including myself will be there to have your back, I will personally insure that everyone of you will live and conquer Velder!"

They looked at me relieved that we had their back, well of course we have! I mean, we're their superior so its only natural right? I gave them few tips before ordering them to train, they seemed to train harder than usual today. As I was checking them I saw Chloe signalling me to come over her.

"Do need something Chloe?" I asked once I was near her, she whispered me to follow her. As I was following her I saw the generals that I assigned following us close by, are they trying to ambush me?

When I entered a room in the palace that Chloe went the rest of the generals came in and looked at me menacingly. If you want to threaten me you need to do better guys.

"So what's this all about? Trying to jump the gun on me?" I asked them with a serious face, with caution on mind I clenched my fists in case of any fight.

"I don't want to be ordered by a human!" Yelled Spriggan with anger behind his words, none of you wanted this.

"I second with Spriggan, being ordered by a human is just depraving." Said Joaquin agreeing with Spriggan. I can't help being what I am.

"I don't really mind about being ordered by a human if he likes my flames." Said Crazy Puppet while setting the end of his staff on fire. Truth be told I like his flames, its like he's projecting his soul to the fire.

"..." Chloe kept silent, are you still bummed because I defeated you? I guess you are.

"ME UNO WANTS TO DESTROY!" Uno Hound said as he was flexing his muscles and punching his fist on his palm, destroy you say? I guess that is understandable for someone with only muscle on his brain.

"We're five, if puppet cooperated with us, against one! You can't boss us around! You aren't like Ran!" Yelled Spriggan in another fit, you really don't like me don't you great demon?

"Let me get this straight. You don't want me to order you around because I'm taking away something from you, like your freedom to do what you want?" I asked trying to get the whole picture, everyone except Chloe nodded.

"And we simply don't like humans!" Added Spriggan, already got that part my friend.

"Who said I would take anything from you?" I asked them, they looked to themselves trying to come up with something on the matter. "Anyways I have a favor to ask you 4 could do me." I said while pointing to the demons in front of me.

"We'll do no favors to repulsing humans like yourself." Said Joaquin while exchanging fluids from a vial to another.

"You'll like what I'm going to ask you." I said while they looked at me curiously. "When we invade, do what you want to do." I told them, they were taken off guard from my favor. "Destroy, burn, experiment, kill and slave. I don't care what you do just let this invasion conquer a kingdom for Ran." I ordered them, but it was actually a favor to ask.

"WE CAN DESTROY?" Asked Uno, I just nodded and he happily laughed then began to walk out of the room. "ME LIKE THIS HUMAN."

"We can kill?" Asked Spriggan this time trying to process what I said, I nodded again and this seemed to raise his spirit. "You seem alright human, but I got my eye on you." He said while slowly backing away while making gestures to his helmet towards me.

"Experiment? Yes... I need more guinea pigs..." Said Joaquin while walking away thinking out loud, one less guy to deal with.

"Burn Velder kingdom with my magnificent flames? What a delightful idea!" Said Crazy Puppet excited to burn a whole kingdom, it did seemed a great idea actually. And now it was just me and Chloe now.

"..."

"..."

Silence. None of us opened our mouths, even though I think both of us wanted to say something to the other the words never came. We spent in silence a bit longer than I began walking towards the door, as I was about three steps away from the doorway she grabbed my hand.

"If you want to say something say it Chloe, or I'll leave even if you try to stop me." I told her with some annoyance in my tone, she just kept looking at me.

"The same goes to you Dust, you want to say something too don't you?" She said to me not taking a second away from eye contact, women do have sharp senses don't they?

"..."

"..."

Another silence. This is getting too long, I was going to tell her after we invaded but what the heck.

"After we take Velder, your in charge." I bluntly told her, she widen her eyes a bit. "Someone needs to look around and make sure the glitters and dark elves stay in place. Your already a high rank and they know you well enough to trust you."

"What about you? What are you going to do?" She asked me, as if she didn't know.

"I'll report to Ran that we were successful capturing the kingdom and we both know the time it takes from Velder to Hamel. I also need to ask Ran something." I answered her question, that perfume is just too damn familiar. Where have I smelled it before? How long did this familiar scent? He's the key these questions.

"...Your giving someone that failed master Ran twice? Your mad." She said still processing the information. "If I fail your the one to take the punishment."

"As if I didn't know about that, but I have faith in you Chloe. You won't fail." I said reassuring her, if I have to be punished so be it. I was waiting for her to release my arm, but after a minute or so she didn't. "Let go of my arm Chloe." I said it like an order to her, for some reason she was struggling to let go. Once she released me I began walking out not looking back to her.

 _"She's still looking at you Dust."_ Like I couldn't feel that already.

Back at the training ground with my army they were still training hard, they are really putting everything they got today. Wonder what gave them the spark to train? Watching them is making me want to train, as hard as they are. You know what? Screw it I'll train with them!

"Your joining us Dust?" Asked a dark elf, I nodded and then began punching the wooden opponent in front of me. I kept punching and punching without stop for ten minutes straight, I then changed my style to swipes with my chains. Long heavy swipes, quick grabs to then rams and then finally both styles in one. I felt good after the wooden log was completely destroyed.

"Hey Dust can you explain me how to use my knife against someone close to me?" Asked me another dark elf, I explained her that she needed to make a quick slash on a vital part, preferably the neck, to kill the enemy faster. Once she understood she began practicing on her wooden opponent.

I looked up to the clock near the door leading to the palace, it was almost one pm so I told everyone to take a break for lunch. They almost ran to get their food, me on the other hand went towards my tent. Its not like I don't want to talk with them its just I feel more at peace alone.

Once I got to my tent I lied down on my makeshift bed, it was better than the ground so I can't complain. Actually all the generals slept on the beds in the palace, I was the only one that slept outside with the others, guess that is one of the reasons why they liked me a little bit.

I looked towards the outside of my tent and saw a shadow slowly and cautiously coming closer to me, I instinctively sat up and had my chains ready to grab whoever was outside as soon as I saw its hand.

Guess what appeared first? A tray with food and the hands of a dark elf. I was about to attack someone that I would lead to the invasion.

"Sally? Goddamn, you nearly made me attack you. Say something before you enter my tent." I said releasing a sigh of relief, oh yeah Sally was the elf that I helped the first time, thought that would clear that.

"I doubt you would, your not that kind of guy." She said half giggling, wanna know the reason why she's nice to me? If she knows you and you help her out you pretty much are in her people that she likes, on the other hand... Be careful on her, she'll either shoot an arrow to your head or hit your... Private parts. Trust me, a glitter couldn't walk for 3 days straight because of her.

"Your the one that brings me the tray of food? I appreciate the gesture, but you'll lose your lunch." I said mid concerned about her, I would be lying if I didn't had a connecting with the ones that follow me for a month.

"I'm not the one that brings you this tray. Chloe does that, but she asked me! And now there isn't any food left in the cafeteria!" She whined as she had a defeated expression. Wait Chloe is the one that brings me this tray of food? That's something new to me.

"If you want you can have my food, I can eat later." I told her, of course my stomach betrayed me as I said that. Curse this body of mine!

"How sweet of you! Then lets do this! I'll take half and you can have the other half." She explained to me, not a bad idea. That way both of us wouldn't starve for the day.

I nodded and she began eating her half, I began eating mine silently. The whole time it was only silence with the sound of crunching from both our meals in our mouths.

"Oh yeah! I nearly forgot! Carl the blacksmith has something for you." She told me out of nowhere, the blacksmith? I know the glitter but what does he want with me?

"Thanks for telling me, you can eat the rest of my food." I told her as I was leaving my tent, I left two loafs of bread since my food was up to eight loafs now and since we both shared half she could eat a little more for her training. She seemed pleased and displeased at the same time. Pleased for the extra food and displeased for me not eating more.

As I was walking I could see a commotion between two glitters under my command, one would say that I would lead them to victory and the other would say the opposite. It only has been a month so I'm not surprised.

"Break it up you two, if you have energy to bicker than you have energy to train harder." I said towards the two of them, my glitter saluted and nodded while the other just spitted towards my general direction.

"Your not leader material to me." He said with the most disrespectful way to me, now normally I would take a deep breath and walk away and use my rage to train harder, but this... This is nothing to look away.

"So you think I'm not leader material?" I said while cracking my knuckles, the glitters under me flinched towards my way of saying it. They learned not to push the right buttons against me since the last glitter... Almost lost his life, not joking here.

"You think you scare me? Your not even worth killing for!" He yelled as he was grabbing his shield, that was the last straw.

"Mach Punch!" I shouted punching him through his shield at lightning speed with my chains around my fist to add the damage, he was knocked out with some blood coming out of his life. "Don't worry he's not dead, take him to the medical tent and patch him up."

"Yes sir!" The glitters saluted me and took that glitter away, I resumed my way towards the blacksmith. Not 2 minutes I arrived to my destination.

"You called me Carl?" I asked the always working glitter, he was wearing a black apron with a metal plate on his stomach and a hammer so worn out that it almost is impossible to believe that it made 1000 weapons with that hammer.

"Ah Dust! So glad you came! I've got your shoes and leg armor ready!" Shoes? Leg armor? I don't remember asking him those things.

"Come on! Come on! Try them out! I made them using light dark steel metal, with the help of Dullahan for helping me gathering the materials." He told me as I tried the armor that I didn't asked, the metal shoes were pretty comfortable with my bandages on my feet and they reached my ankle plus it provided me good protection on my feet. It had also dullahan's famous red lines along the sides.

I also tried the leg armor on my left leg, it was a seven layer armor that went all the way up to my thigh and it had the form of a crescent moon and with the dark steel it had a beautiful dark color with the same red lines going upwards near the middle.

"I like this, this is really good craftsmanship, maybe even the best!" I said as I moved my leg, no problems moving and they didn't weight me down at all! The same with the metal shoes. "But I didn't asked this, who did it?"

"Master Ran and miss Chloe asked me to make you these, imagine my surprise when they asked me to do this to you! In my opinion it suits you pretty well!" He said sincerely, always the sincere one. One of the reasons why I like this glitter the second is his carefree attitude when he's not working which is rare because of the amount of work he gets everyday.

"Well thank you for taking the time to make me this." I said while giving him a small bow, I was taught by... Someone to always give respect to those that give me stuff.

* * *

The final week passed and everyone seemed ready to invade Velder, took us a few days to reach the kingdom thanks to weather conditions and the boat wasn't that sturdy. I wore my leg armor and my metal shoes plus I wrapped a chain around my right leg just so it can be a bit balance in my mind. Time to give them the last speech before we invade this kingdom.

"Alright everyone! We trained long and hard for this day! We are stronger than those human! We are smarter than those humans! We are going to invade and come out victorious! We are the members of the demon invasion, failure isn't in our minds!" I told them, they gave a roar of pure excitement and moral that was as high as a real army should. I gave them the best that I could to them, now they need to show the results.

"On my mark!" I shouted to them, they began to get ready to charge at any second. This is the best way we can invade, when they least expect it. "CHARGE!" I shouted again and this time we all ran towards the kingdom, arrows were raining from our archers and our front line were charging like they were bulls with their spears and shields up.

I saw one of my glitters near a guard that can't react on time to defend it, the next sight was of the glitters spear stabbing on the humans skull and blood drip down his body. Good, one guard down now a whole kingdom to take on.

We were just like a wave plowing down their numbers at a good pace, our archers were able to take the lookout posts and rained down arrows from there. And then the resistance finally came, a few humans began fighting back while yelled for the citizens to run away.

"Hey you! What are you doing here!? Run to safety!" A guard yelled at me with concern.

"I would be worried about you, filthy human!" I said as I used my chains to grab his neck and lifting him up in the air choking him, he struggled a bit before his movements became sloppier and sloppier then nothing. I finished him off by slamming him down on the ground hearing a few bones break in the process.

"Your with the demon invasion!?" Another guard said with a squad of three with him, I smirked before running towards them.

"Don't let your guard down!" Said another guard while raising his shield up defensively.

"Mach Punch!" I shouted throwing a punch at lightning speed to his partner next to him, the blow was fatal as I felt his bones shatter, I then grabbed hold his weapon with my chains and threw it at his friends skull. "Rushing Barrage!" I shouted throwing a barrage of heavy punches at a fast pace, both the remaining guards in the squad got caught and were effectively killed by me.

"Oh my El you killed them!" Said a woman with a child next to her, I glared at her while I took my fist that was stuck in one of the guards bodies. "S-stay away from me you monster!"

"Grr... Arrrrrghhh!" I yelled as a sharp pain entered my skull and I fell to my knees, this happened before. M-monster? I'm a monster?

 _"You and your parents are monsters that don't deserve to live!" Who... Said that?_

 _"You'll burn with them together!" S-stop! Don't kill them!_

 _Use me..._

 _"Finally the bond between... has been forcefully subdued." My parents are being killed help them!_

 _Use me or you'll die too!_

 _"You fuckers will have my vengeance! You better count on that! Humans, Elves! I'll kill you all! You want a monster!? Well I'll be one!"_

"He...Hehe...Yes... I'm a monster..." I said while chuckling slightly and getting back up slowly, as soon as the two humans saw me looking at them with killing intent they began to run. "You better run! Someday I'll find you again and I'll kill you too!"

After that event I went towards my followers to continue the fight, by the end of the day we were able to secure the docks and the 3rd residence area. Right now we are setting a little camp in case of the humans try to retaliate us during the night.

"I'll have first shift on lookout." I announce to them, they nodded as I was making my way to the tallest building there was with the help of my chains. In front of me there was a red kingdom still up, on my back there was the opposite. Destroyed buildings, burning and decomposing corpses everywhere. Only now that I noticed my knee of my right leg pants was ripped, wonder when did that happen?

Two hours passed and still no sight of humans appearing, good... Good. That means they can rest a bit longer, the same goes to them.

"Hey Dust, need some company?" A familiar voice asked me, when I turned my head there was Sally.

"Sure, it gets boring after an hour here alone." I said to her while keeping an eye for enemies. For ten minutes neither of us said anything, what was there to talk about even?

"You know, that speech you made when we started invading was pretty good. You sounded just like a leader of an army."

"Thanks, It just came out naturally." I said sincerely to her, though I wonder how it became natural. Was I taught or was I already a born leader? So many questions and no answers... It infuriates me so.

"I like your new armor, I think it fits you nicely." She said eyeing my new piece of equipment.

"Carl did a really good job making it, he always has made a good job repairing and making new equipment."

"Hey Dust, can you tell me a bit out of yourself? I know that I'm overstepping my borders here, its just... I can't trust you that well knowing nothing at all about you." She told me, unknown to me Chloe was overhearing our conversation from the shadows.

"Your out of luck there Sally, I have amnesia." I told her bluntly while keeping a watch of our surroundings.

"Sorry to hear that." She said in a sorrowful tone.

"Don't be, you didn't know so its fine. Although I sometimes get a flashback with certain words that I hear." I thought that at least she would know that.

"Really? What did you remember then?"

"I remember that a woman taught me using the bow, a man explaining to his student about his weapon and my recent one that I was considered a monster to both humans and elves." Not giving her the details, I'll spare her of that.

"Humans and Elves considered you a monster!? Those bastards!" She said in a fit of rage, it honestly took me by surprise. "Don't worry Dust! Next time I see a human I'll have an arrow lodged on their skull with your name on it!" For some reason I think that made me in her list of killings due to her use of words.

"I appreciate it Sally." I said while smiling towards her, how rare it was for me to smile nowadays.

"I simply can't believe they would call you a monster! I mean, if they knew you as well as we do they wouldn't say that!" As she was saying that I spotted some movement on a destroyed building from courtesy of Uno. I projected myself like a rocket to speed myself as fast as I could, to see what it was.

"Who goes there!?" I yelled behind the building not showing my presence.

"Are you a person? Please help my mom! She's hurt under the rubble of our home!" Said a child's voice to me with some bricks hitting the floor, he's trying to save her.

As I turn the corner I saw a little girl trying to get a half buried woman from the rubble, the woman looked very weak and the girl wouldn't stop a stream of both sweat and tears from coming out of her body. Why does this remind me of something? Did I do this too while trying to save my parents?

Before I realize it I started to help the little girl, I vowed vengeance on humans and elves. So why am I helping her? Is it how she reminds me of something? Or my good nature? By the time my thoughts got in place me and her successfully got the woman out of the rubble, after closer inspection she was the same woman that called me a monster. The kid hid behind her so I couldn't see her that well.

"T-thank you kind soul... You saved m-" After the woman saw me she shushed herself, whatever she was going to say now it meant nothing to me.

"Hey kid." I called her child, she seemed terrified about the fate of her girl. "This will be the first and last time I'll help you and this human, next time I see both of you I'll kill you both myself. Are we clear?" I asked with some rage behind my words, she nodded and helped her mother up. "Head that way, the humans that we chased away went that way so its your best bet you have to find safety before dawn appears." Pointing the way the little girl helped her limping mother move, it was up to them if they lived or not now.

After a few minutes the both of them disappeared from my sight as if they never were here in the first place, but the moved rubble says otherwise. If anyone finds out I helped two humans they'll think I'm with them and that I'm a spy from them, sometimes I hate my good will actions...

I left the destroyed building and went back up to look out for any other humans, Sally wasn't there anymore which means she must of went to rest.

"Wonder if playing a tune on my ocarina would help my boredom..." I said as I looked at my instrument, I took it with me as my only possession and as a memento. For a moment a tune would be great to pass the time, but that would mean I wouldn't be able to look out for ambushes. "Better not... Ambush can come at any time." I said while resting my ocarina on my lap with my hands.

"Play it." I was caught off guard when Chloe spoke out of nowhere beside me looking ahead of things.

"Don't do that again." I said while squinting my eyes to her, she didn't move except for the attempt to stumble her quiet giggle. You giggle? That's new to me. "And better not, everyone needs to be a little bit alerted. We only started invading today."

"Your right, but it helps you remember right?" How did you know that? Have you been spying on me besides giving me a tray of food?

"My memories can stay to the side for now, for now you guys are more important than my past." D-did she just smiled to my answer? Holy El I made the ice queen smile!

"You can go rest if you want. You've been here for four hours now, dawn will come in a few hours so rest as much as you can." She told me while avoiding to gaze me, don't tell me she's blushing now.

"Thanks, I owe you one." I said as I started falling from platform to platform, for a moment I thought I heard a whisper saying 'You own me nothing.' But that must of been my tired mind playing tricks on me, I reached a tent that no one occupied yet, at least I think it wasn't occupied, and flopped myself on the empty bed. Strangely there was another bed beside it, was there... And just like that I feel asleep not even making my question.

* * *

 **This chapter had some problems, both from my mental imagination and my physical health to my no longer long hours to imagine. But anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and put a review (If you really want to, its your choice.) to tell me if anything should of been improved.**

 **Current class: Cursed Chained (In progress)**

 **Available paths:**

 **None until Cursed Chained has been complete.**


	5. Velder invasion arc: Omen (Rewritten)

**I'm alive and kicking my friends! I'm officially on rest from tests and school so I'll be more active for this month!**

 **Now I introduce to you the new chapter of 'The Demons Light'! Took me the whole day to make it, but it was so worth it!**

 **Though I gotta tell you guys, it goes dark from the path we chose for Dust to take, but it's also the path that makes him release all of his rage towards the ones he hates the most.**

 **Now the saying for this chapter has great significance to this chapter, you have been warned. (Or was it spoiled? Don't know anymore.)**

 _ **"Seeing someone dear to you at death's door, stirs power within you to great lengths."**_

 _ **Who does Dust see? Read the chapter to find out.**_

* * *

 _Dream_

 _"Ah... How long was I out?" I asked myself as I rose up from the bed, to my side someone was sleeping, but their head was covered by a blanket so I couldn't really know who it was._

 _I began to venture out the tent and saw that everything seemed... Different to what was before. Everything seemed a distorted, like someone put a small drop of water on someones eyes. The question now was, why was everything still?_

 _The dark elves, the glitters and the generals were standing still on their place. My next question is the most important one, WHERE ARE MY CHAINS!?_

 _They weren't latched on my arms as they always were, for as long as I remember. Without them I feel, empty and... almost as a hole appeared on my heart. I need to find them, they shouldn't be able to leave my arms because of the curse._

 _As I left our camp, I met with a very large open field of grass. There were tree around the distance and a small house, its oddly... Familiar._

 _" **So you finally entered this domain, Dust.** " Said a mysterious voice, I looked around but found nothing, only the scenario around me._

 _"Who are you!? Show yourself!" I yelled to the voice, the earth seemed to shake a bit before something was slithering along the ground._

 _" **It's nice to finally see you again, Dust. It's been awhile.** " Finally the voice formed itself, only it was a different voice. Two giant red serpents were in front of me, I could see their blue eyes staring gently at me. They had what appeared wings behind their back, one had a set on their left, the other had a set to its right._

 _"Do I know you two?" I asked even though they look familiar, affectionately familiar._

 _" **Your amnesia makes you think you don't know us, but we are your weapons.** " My weapons? My only weapons are my fists and... Holy mother of El..._

 _"Chains? Are you two my chains?" I asked even though my doubts were almost none existent, they nodded their heads to confirm it nevertheless._

 _" **You've become a little stronger since you first stepped out of the underworld portal, you made us proud through that small amount of time.** " Underworld portal? I became stronger? They can maybe answer some of my questions!_

 _"Where am I from?" I asked them, this seemed to be the most popular question that people without memory ask the most._

 _" **You are from the plane of Yggdrasil, home of the elves and once for the dark elves.** " They answered me in unison, finally some answers! Yggdrasil? Wonder if this scenario looks somewhat like the place._

 _"Who were my parents? And what am I?" I really need to know, am I really a human? Or an Elf?_

 _" **We only have a limited time, but we will answer those questions for you.** " The left serpent answered, her voice was soothing. The serpent on the right was a bit more rough, but wise._

 _" **Your parents were Ian and Ciara. Ian was a very proud and wise human with knowledge of an assorted amount of weapons, Ciara on the other hand was a dark elf that was skilled with the bow and with a natural affiliation of the dark El. You are their offspring, Dust. You're half human, half dark elf.** " The news surprised me to say the least, I'm a hybrid of a human and a dark elf..._

 _"Hehe...Hehehehahahaha!" I'm laughing with Joy! I finally have some answers!_

 _" **But there's more Dust.** " I kept my smile as they said that to me. " **You have an adoptive elf sister, she's the one that made that day happen.** "_

 _"...What?" My smile vanished, I had an adopted sister? And she was the one that killed both our parents!? "Why did she do that!?"_

 _" **Because Dust...** " They stopped making the suspense grow, they then merged together forming a great serpent with 5 eyes and 3 pairs of large wings and small ones around its body. " **She knew that a relationships between humans and dark elves were considered taboo between the two species.** "_

 _"What was her name?" I asked with some rage behind my words, my 'sister' betrayed my parents... Betrayed me._

 _" **I'll reveal her name, the next time we meet Dust. Our time is very short, so if you have any more questions say them now.** " I have the perfect question for you, my old friend._

 _"What's your name? I can't keep calling you Chains." Tell me, maybe I can remember something about you._

 _" **My name... Is Samael, I hope you can remember me, even if it's only a little bit, my master.** "_

 _"Samael? Yes... I do remember you... It was at the blacksmith, he said that he was going to destroy you because of your evil energy coming from the chains, I heard you scream 'help' and I rushed and grabbed the both of you, you cursed me in that instant. The blacksmith and my parents yelled at me after that day, I could only smile and tell them 'I know what I did, but if it was the other way around they would do it too'." Me and them smiled before everything started to fade around us._

 _" **Until we meet here again, master.** " He smiled before everything went completely white._

* * *

Morning

I slowly woke up, someone was shaking me, but during me waking up It's a little hard for me to understand a few things around me.

"Hey wake up! Why are you in my tent?" Who said that? Wait isn't that voice Chloe's?

"What's happening? Are we being attacked?" I asked now that I'm almost awake, I can see a pissed off Chloe to my side while using her right arm to shake me up.

"Why are you in my tent?" She repeated her question with annoyance clearly audible.

"This is your tent? I'm sorry, I didn't know it was yours. I thought that this was nobodies tent, I'll leave right away." I said while leaving Chloe's to see everything on how it was on my dream, except everyone was moving and it didn't look distorted.

"You better not come here again, this is reserved only to me." She said while turning around to sleep for a bit, I could of sworn that she said 'Though your company was nice', but that must be my early mind playing tricks on me.

After I got some food and joined my army to eat, they cheered at me for a good job. I mean there weren't any casualties yet but that was very good on our side, though I'm afraid that the humans got some reinforcements now so now, not sure if we'll suffer casualties from now on.

"Hey Dust when are we going to continue the invasion?" Asked a glitter with anticipation to kill more humans.

"As soon as we have our strength replenished, we will continue with the other generals." I informed him, the best time to attack is with a stomach filled with food. He nodded while polishing his spear, the others were eating like normally and Sally kept stealing glances at me for some reason.

I took a tour around our little camp, some weapons broke due to the sheer amount of strength the glitters had, but they quickly took the fallen human soldiers weapons has replacements or trophies. Everything seemed fine for now, so I decided to go to the makeshift lookout point to spot any humans and to see the amount of land we need to conquer.

A lot is the least I can say, we only occupied the docks and a little bit of the commercial area 1. I can see already some fortifications from the humans side and I don't see any civilians near them, at the very least they know when to escort unharmed people. My human side doesn't want to see innocents bloodshed.

 _"Dust, we need to attack now while they still don't expect it."_ Samael does have a point, as soon as we finish preparations we'll attack.

* * *

Battlefield - After morning

"Alright everyone! We conquered some land, but we aren't done yet! Lets drive those humans back and take as many lives as we can for Lord Ran!" I shouted to them, their war cry resonated throughout the devastated city behind us and beyond the fortifications of the humans.

"All of you! CHARGE!" I yelled at them as they charged with full force, the shield unit destroyed the fortifications easily as they were making them better. The spear unit charged afterwards killing a good amount of the front units while the dark elves and archers unit went to their positions and killed the others rangers from afar.

I charged in with the other generals, our units got their moral even higher by seeing us, the humans on the other hand went down severely as they saw the big guns.

Screams were heard everywhere, some humans slashed, pierced, burnt, poisoned and crushed by our panzers. But nothing works perfectly for everyone, some humans were able to retaliate and killed some of our spear and shield units, not too many though just a few of them. It pains me to see them killed.

"You son of bitches!" I yelled as I went to the humans that killed them trapped them with my chains, they squirmed a little bit to escape Samael's grasp but to no avail. "Chain Coffin!" I shouted crushing their life out of them, it felt good to revenge my fallen comrades.

"Dust behind you!" Yelled Sally while a human was going to pierce my back with his spear, she immediately shot an arrow straight to his skull instantly killing him.

"Thanks Sally! I owe you one!" I said while running ahead, Samael told me that she gave me a thumbs up for it before going to another post to cover us with arrows towards the many humans soldiers up ahead.

* * *

We pushed far with the invasion a great deal, so far that we are moments away from the palace. Soon we can take care of the king, if he's even in there that is. Almost there... Just a little longer.

Our troops are starting to feel fatigued and we suffered more casualties than the last time and moral is going down too, time for one last hurrah!

"Come on demons! We are so close to take that palace down! Once we do that'll be our new base! I beg of you! One last push!" I said giving them the moral to keep going for a bit longer, we are so close!

Just as I was near the gate a female soldier with a halberd, killing and keeping my troops at bay. I was about to attack her, but then Crazy Puppet stopped me.

"She doesn't know you're a human yet Dust. Lets keep it a surprise until later on, okay?" A surprise? Oh... I see. Like the human in distress, okay I'm game for that. "Plus, I haven't had anytime to burn some people with my magnificent flame."

Crazy puppet began to burn everyone except for a few soldiers and that female soldier, they quickly retreated while calling the others to do the same.

"Keep it going Crazy Puppet! Everyone else, lets get inside that palace!" Everyone hurried and there was no sign of the king or anyone of the royal family. No solders, no resistance. We did it.

"Chloe, if you do the honor?" I ask to her, she pulled down the Velder national flag and put up the demon invasion one. "For this day forward this palace is ours!" I yelled to everyone, they cheered with the biggest roar I've ever heard. It shook the entire palace and struck fear to the soldiers escaping and taking cover outside.

"You aren't half bad human, maybe you do have leader material with you." Said Spriggan, to me that is a great achievement.

"Great job there Dust! A little more and we can actually take the whole kingdom!" Said a glitter while feasting on the food of the palace with the others, they deserve it.

"I didn't do much, you guys are the ones that should congratulate." I said while leaving them with a smile, that smile though quickly faded.

"Hey where are you going?" Asked Sally following me for some odd reason.

"Someone needs to give them a good burial, they died for our cause." I said as I began digging a grave for a fallen glitter, it was the same one that thought that I could bring this invasion to victory back at Hamel. May his soul rest in peace.

"Do you want help with that?" She asked as she saw the amassed bodies of both humans and glitters, dark elves are stealthy so they didn't suffered no casualties.

"No, go and celebrate with the others. I'll join you later on." I said as it was my duty to give them the respect they wanted, I remember a saying that if you bury both deceased enemies and friends then you put their soul to rest.

Sally kept looking at me for a few minutes before she left, she could see that my eyes were tired and my movements were a bit sluggish. We did just got to the palace and took it from the humans since we left the docks and passed the commercial area 1 so no wonder.

A couple of hours passed and I only buried three quarters of the remaining bodies around the town, I was exhausted from digging and then putting their bodies in their graves.

"There you are! What are you doing here Dust?" Asked me Crazy Puppet with his always optimistic grin.

"Just finishing burying these corpses, they need to rest in peace." I said while sitting down on a small crate, my clothes and hands were dirtied from my actions.

"Hmm... Let me help you!" He said while burning their bodies to ashes, I looked at him surprised. "There! Now that they are in ashes they can rest in peace throughout the world!" Never thought about that... Makes sense if you see it at his point.

"Thanks for the help... Man I'm beat."

"Why don't you go to the palace and take a shower? You've earned it." He said almost... Caring to me. Kinda of creepy if you ask me.

"Yeah... Will do." I said as I left the place, looks like he brought some units to guard the place. Nice move on his part.

As I walked past the party that both factions were having, they looked at me with bright smiles, I'm happy we got this far. I left them to party as long as they want to and went inside of a deserted royal room.

I left my metal shoes and leg armor on top of the bed with my dirty clothes on the ground, I then walked over to the bathroom. Once the shower water started to heat up I climbed in, closed the curtain and took this needed relaxing shower, my chains never rust thanks to Samael so it's all fine.

The warm water felt amazing to say the least, my sore muscles needed this badly. My body simply relaxed for a good 5 minutes until someone knocked at my door.

"Dust are you here?" What is Sally doing here?

"Yeah I'm here, just taking a shower." I answer back as I reveal my wet head to her. She seemed to blush to see the shadow of my body behind a curtain.

"I-I'll talk to you after you finish." She said quickly recoiling her head back while closing the door a bit roughly. Wonder what's wrong with her?

After a good 10 minutes, I came out of the shower only to have a giant problem to handle.

"I... Didn't brought clothes with me." On a scale of how screwed I am? I'll say around 9/10 because I made the dire mistake to not bring a change of clothes!

Not wanting to make my 'guest' wait any longer I put on a towel to cover my lower bottom and came out of the bathroom.

"Good you're ouu...t" She said that as she looked at my figure, I'll say I'm fit for my appearance. She looked like a tomato looking at me, damn me for forgetting some clothes.

"So what do you need Sally?" I asked trying to wing it for now, I just know this is going to be a disaster.

"Y-you forgot your clothes back at Hamel didn't you?" She asked while looking to the floor, but not without stealing some glances to my body. I bet this is pretty embarrassing for both of us.

"Yeah I did. Must of been the anxiety that made me forget." I said while looking at my dirtied clothes, speaking of which I never took my bandages off. We'll I couldn't even if I wanted because of my chains enveloping my wrists all the way to my arms. No matter, they got clean too.

"Chloe and I figured as much for you to forget, s-so we brought you a change pair." She said to me while pointing to the top of the nightstand, they brought me a change of clothes? Why would they do that?

"I see. I appreciate the gesture Sally, thank Chloe for me too." I said while I was looking at my clothes, they were exactly the same as my old ones except for my black right leg pants having a red image of two snakes running along my leg and my sleeveless black shirt seems a bit more... Refined as I have a shoulder pad on my left arm.

"It seems a bit different from my old clothes." I said making her tense a bit. "I like it." She brightened up after that and released a sigh of relief.

"Oh good, we thought you would hate the change of it." They chose the change? I'm picking up some signals here, are they... No, don't jump to conclusions right off the bat.

"Is that all you wanted Sally?" I asked seeing as it was a bit late and I was naked with some drops of water going on the floor.

"Y-yeah, that's all! Bye!" She said quite fast before leaving the my room, that was weird.

I put on my new clothes and discarded my old ones to a small basket, I then laid down on my bed. I recall the events of today and how we made this kingdom a complete war zone.

"These humans deserve it, they need to feel how true pain is felt in their hearts." I said it like a whisper, the more I recall the more my rage fills me with the intent of killing them.

They took everything from me! The elves too. Even my adopted sister, she was an elf and she must of known what she did to us.

"I better get to sleep... Thinking is starting to affect me."

 _"That is probably for the best, Dust."_

I quickly fell asleep, completely unaware of a certain dark elf general looking at me.

* * *

Dawn came and I woke up right at the start of the sunrise. The sight is something I can't get used to, no matter the many times I watched it.

As I started to rise from my bed I felt something a little heavy on my left arm, when I investigated imagine what I found? Chloe sleeping soundly on it.

"What the..." Answers! I need answers! "Samael, when did she..."

 _"She came in during the night, Dust."_ Why the hell did she came here even!? She has her own room! Or was this her room and I took it by mistake?

Not wanting to... Disturb her sleep, I silently left the room to herself. I seriously didn't expect that, not one bit!

I walked towards the dinning hall, I thought that maybe some of the units were up and running by now. Only small scouting units and guards were up, not big surprise there.

"General Dust!" An arc glitter assassin that was on the scouting unit quickly rushed to me, it was gasping for air heavily with an alarmed expression.

"What is it!? Is it the enemy?" I asked trying to know exactly what is happening.

"There is a redheaded human girl with some human soldiers killing us one by one! She is now fighting against Sally with her small unit!" As soon as I heard Sally's name my heart dropped instantly.

"Where are they!?" I asked in a hurried state, I have a very bad feeling right now.

"T-they are on Hope Bridge right now!" As soon as he told me I bolted out of the palace.

I jumped through buildings, ran through the rough road towards the bridge. Every second the feeling is getting stronger and stronger.

"Please don't die on me..." I said while running, please Sally don't die on me. You're the one dark elf I can talk to naturally, the only one that can maybe help me out when I need the most.

I ran and ran and ran, but when I got there... I saw Sally on the ground with a few glitters to the side, while a few glitter guards and protectors and her Kenaz desperately fought back against the redhead.

"Sally!" I ran to her, beneath her was a small puddle of her blood. Her eyes seemed really heavy.

"Hey Dust... (Cough) Sorry you had to see me this way..." She said with a small smile.

"Don't talk! Save your energy until I fix you up!" I said while desperately trying to find my first aid kit.

"Don't..." She said while gently placing her soft hand on my cheek. "I know I won't make it... But I'm glad you came. My only regret... Was to not see you one last time..."

"Don't give up on me Sally! You'll be fine!" I said while covering her wound with a bandage after I disinfected it.

"Hey Dust... Remember when... You first helped me back then?" Don't start remembering the past! You can live!

Memories quickly ran through my head of Sally, after I helped her out she started to talk with me, in that one month we were almost the best pals, we were definitely friends from there on out. She even showed me her Kenaz, her fire spirit that took a liking to me.

"Yeah I do. And I'll keep on helping you! Just don't give up!" I said while looking at the our soldiers, they won't last that long.

"Gah! They are too strong for us! Miss Sally what should we do!?" They said in a panic as Sally's Kenaz tried to hold them back.

"All of you retreat! I'll handle them, just take Sally to the nearest medical tent!" I said towards them, I noticed that Kenaz was beginning to move erratically. I looked down to see her closing her eyes. She's running out of time!

"Hey you! Get away from those demons! They'll kill you!" Yelled a girl to me, probably the redhead that the assassin told me.

"Quickly take her away!" I yelled towards them, they finally took action and left with Sally getting weaker by the second, her Kenaz followed her but not before it took one last look at me.

"Why did the demons did has you told them to?" Asked the redhead knight to me with her sword ready to strike.

 **"Human, can I ask your name?"**

She took a step back towards my tone, it was filled with venom, who wouldn't do the same if you saw your friend dying in your eyes?

"Elesis Sieghart, captain of the red knights. And you are?" She said with some cautions towards me.

The surrounding dark El started to come towards me. A small circle of pure dark energy was made around me and began to enter my body, the dark El on the fallen soldiers on the bridge and the shard that Ran gave me were being absorbed in my body.

I almost lost my mind, but withstood thanks to Samael's curse, but my body changed a bit. My dark roots on my hair grew larger than before and my hazel eyes transformed to a bright yellow color that glowed for a bit. Sally's blood that was on my black shirt made red chains around the shirt in random ways.

My bandages turned to an ominous purple while dark El seemed to coat my arms and feet, small dark foreign symbols appeared on my arms and my skin seemed paler than before.

My chains also changed a bit, a darker color took over its charcoal color and a second line of red overlapped the original one. There was also two circles at the end of the chains, simulating Samael's eyes.

I rose up looking at her with the most intimidating glare I ever made, a glare that could make a beast freeze in complete fear. Her soldiers were completely frozen at my sight except her, she was ready to fight me.

 **"I'm the one that's going to kill your race!"**

* * *

 **And now the chapter is done! I thought that it was time to update the story as I'm finally free from my school for the remaining month.**

 **Dust has finally reached his class change to 'Cursed Chained', at the cost of someone close to him. I know it's sad, but this is the 'path' we chose for him to walk.**

 **Now I put a little (Actually a big!) easter egg on Dust's fate if we all chose for him to continue on Cursed Chained, if your smart enough to figure out what it is, then I praise you!**

 **Current class: Cursed Chained**

 **Available** **paths:**

 **Brawl Chained: Can deter the Cursed Chained path**

 **Unknown: Not available at the moment**

 **Truth Chained: Can deter the Cursed Chained path**

* * *

 **Elparty's classes: It has only passed 2 years so they'll all be in their first class change on KoG's trailer story.**

 **Elesis - Saber Knight**

 **Next chapter will arrive after I updated some other stories, so don't get your hopes up on being a fast one. (Maybe when my inspiration kicks in I'll update it sooner.)**


	6. Velder Invasion arc: Burden

**A new chapter has arrived, the rage of Dust on Elesis is strong, but is it strong enough to kill her? Find out by reading this chapter!**

 **And now time for the saying of this chapter.**

 _ **"Whatever you do, never forget the people that helped** **you."**_ **I think we both know what that means.**

* * *

A whirlwind passed between the both of us, it was unnatural as it was made by my scream of hatred on them. I lunged at her with a powerful punch, my chains were enveloped on my fist with the dark El coating it.

She blocked it with her sword making violent winds rise from the clash, the soldiers almost lost their footing from the shock.

"Thousand Fury!" I shouted punching with my hands still coated in darkness at a very rapid manner with my chains binding her feet, she could only block with her sword from my assault. When I was about to unleash the final punch she parried me.

"Cross Slash!" She shouted making a downward swing stunning me at first, she then rapidly made an upward swing making me airborne.

"That's our captain for you! I bet that guy kicked the bucket with that move!" Said one of soldiers of her squad with his moral rising.

"Rolling Spikes!" I shouted rolling forward with dark chains going with the flow, their edges though were sharpen, sharper than any sword. I tried to hit her, but she dodged it and instead I hit the soldier.

"YAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed in pain as his guts and bones were cleaved out of him, I kept my chains still rolling, drilling his body until only fragments of his bloody skeleton remained. The floor was tainted by his disgusting blood, human flesh all over the bridge of the soldier completely scattered.

"My god... Is he even human!?" The rest of her squad said completely scared of what happened to their friend, their hands shook, their moral declining. Their fear... How delightful it looks on them. I gave them a deathly glare before she tried to decapitate me, I dodged to the side and prepared for another attack.

She was fully concentrated on taking me and protecting them, how weak they are...

"The three of you, stand back! You'll just get in the way!" She ordered as her stance got tighter, she released some kind of red aura around her. I could feel it from here, that was the power of destruction.

"Smart choice..." I said with my hair cloaking my yellow eyes, they were looking at her like a predator, studying her every move. "But that will only give them a little more time to live before I bring them death."

"I would like to see you try, Chain Beast!" She said as she was running towards me with her sword ready to strike me. "Spiral Blast!" She shouted making a upper slash causing me to stagger, even with my chains taking the blow for me. She then smashed the ground with her blade making a shockwave towards me, the blow couldn't be blocked by my chains so I had to take the full blow.

I was pushed back, but with some maneuvering I was able to keep my ground. That was a good hit... Need to keep an eye for it.

"Twisted Death!" I shouted as my chains began to form two large snake like bodies on both my arms, she looked in shock as they were bigger than my body even though they were just my chains. These were Samael's half's. I then rushed to her, she tried blocking me, but my snake companions decided to bite her hands. She was now on my trap.

I began punching her with my powerful fists in her gut, each punch made her gasp with pain. This continued for a full minute until she let loose a roar with her red aura producing a shock wave.

Though after she did that, the red aura dissipated. Looks like she can only hold that up for a limited time.

"Hah...Hah..." She breathed slowly. a faint blue aura started to emanate from her. Wonder what this'll be now, what am I saying? I should attack her before she does anything else!

"Deep Wrath!" I shouted making my power go towards my fist, the power was so grand that it could of annihilated my own hand. I didn't used my chains on it has a safety measure, instead I made them lock on different parts of the bridge. The air was beginning to feel heavier and denser, this power! It can grow even more... It can even sate my hunger for vengeance!

A twisted grin was making its way on my lips, for a second I even thought that my teeth changed a bit to have small fangs. I can kill this strong warrior, if I do than no one can stand against me. Not the humans nor the elves.

My chains began to slightly pull me forward, but my legs refused to move. Not yet... Just a little more! More power! More! More! MORE!

Her aura was now completely showing with a look of incredible determination. She was aiming to kill me, or just incapacitate me. I just want to see her try and fail miserably.

My chains were more than ready and this new power was at its peak for now, it needs more time to grow, time and practice. Time to let loose all of it!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as my chains pulled me with such grand force that I began spinning at incredible speed with my fist directly at her. Traces of this dark power were left behind.

"Sword of Judgement!" She shouted doing a first downward swing and then readying the second blow with momentum, weight and her strength. She needed to time it perfectly to just stop me.

"Captain Elesis! We came back to support you!" Her squad came back, how... Nice of them.

"You fools! Run while you can!" She yelled while she gave them a glance, still focused on me. That glance was her mistake though.

She had only a slip chance and she could only clash her claymore with my hard, dark steel fist. The moment we crashed each other her weapon began to crack on the edges, than towards the middle. Noticing that she couldn't stop my full on attack, she tried to redirect me away from the squad and her.

That didn't work out too well for them. I passed through her while dislocating her shoulder. I kept going and completely passed through their bodies, the one in the middle was mince meat. The others had huge gashes on their bodies. They were screaming in agony while huge puddles of blood formed beneath the floor.

I didn't came out in arms way though, while redirecting me she got me good with the tip of her blade. I was bleeding, but not that hardly. I was started to feel exhausted from this fight.

"How does it feel? Elesis Sieghart." I said her name as she gripped her dislocated shoulder. "To have the people that you care to die in front of you? Knowing fully well that it didn't to be this way?" I asked as she gave me a menacingly glare, I completely shrugged it aside and continued. "Know this pain well human. For this will continue until my wrath has been sated. Until the human race and elven's spirit becomes so shattered, I will cause you all nothing but death."

I finished my small talk and began to ready another attack, but my body refused.

 _"Master Dust! Don't battle her anymore, your body isn't ready for another attack. Retreat for now."_ I growled to myself, so it's true. I still haven't grasped this power, dammit.

"Lucky you, you get to live another day." I told her as I used my chains to swing away from the bridge. I hope that Sally is alive. Please, if there is any god up there, let her live.

* * *

I limped my way towards the castle, she is strong I can give that credit to her. Stronger than a regular demon, maybe even stronger than Victor.

Once I arrived, the dark elves and demon alchemists rushed towards me.

"Dust! Are you alright!?" / "My you got yourself a beating! We need to heal those wounds of yours." These were the only ones I could hear.

"Where is Sally?" I asked tiredly, the questions stopped and only silence greeted me. "Where is she?" I asked with some authority to them this time, I was getting sick of secrets.

"She's at the medical bay, though I should tell you. We did everything we could." Warned me an alchemist, I began walking to it. Please...

Once I arrived there, some dark elves were looking deathly gloomy. I was still holding some hope in me, but my mind was telling me that she...

Few of the elves were around the table, a sheet of cloth covering her. My hope shattered, my anger grew, my spirit shacked.

"She was a good archer, I wonder what would happen if I experimented on her body." Said Sullen Joaquin with a hum, he never experimented on a dark elf before.

"You touch her and I'll kill you myself, even if you're the head alchemist." I said while holding my fist in place, I would kill him trust me.

He gulped down, for the first time my tone on him was more serious and more threatening than ever before on the other demons.

"Everyone leave. Now." I ordered to them, they slowly began to leave, only her Kenaz stood behind. I want to say my last goodbye to her.

As soon as everyone left, I sat on a nearby chair. My hands gripping my head, I wasn't used to see my dead comrades. Much less the ones that was under my wing.

"Oi." I got the Kenaz's attention. "Did she said anything before... She went away?" I asked her, for a moment the flame on her hand flicker chaotically before looking me in the eyes.

"She said 'I'm sorry that I can't be there anymore Dust. I hope we-"

* * *

 _"-can meet again someday. Until then, live."_

* * *

My mother and her voice became one, on that moment. I was visibly shacking with anger, I couldn't protect them! I couldn't do anything again!

I yelled and punched the left wall, the power was grand as it reached the other wall giving it a small hole from the initial impact. My fist was unprotected and blood started to drip down.

"I promise you Sally, your death will not be forgotten." I said as my bloody hand touched the head of the hidden corpse. Without me noticing, Samael was overlooking the body and her Kenaz. They had some sort of silent conversation before she nodded.

Her body became a short burning light, it floated slowly to my neck before a simple necklace was made with an amber gem attached to it.

 _"If you ever need me, I'll be right here. Never forget that."_ She said before the light extinguished. This is Sally's power and a reminder of my powerless.

"I'll see you around Sally. Have a nice rest..." I said while fighting my own tears, as I was walking I could hear whispers from the other demons. I was beaten down by the red knight, but that didn't meant I was out.

This invasion was successful enough for us to take most of the kingdom, this should be enough for now. I think it's time for Berthe to prove himself to us and take Feita on his own hands.

* * *

 **Was it sad enough? Was it exciting enough? I don't really know, I just kept going with the music I hear.**

 **Dust became quite the beast, hasn't he? We choose this for him and he'll keep going power hungry until we chose his other path.**

 **There is still the easter egg to be found on him, can you find it?**

 **Current class : Cursed Chained**

 **Available classes:**

 **Brawl Chained: Can deter the Cursed Chained path**

 **Unknown: Not available at the moment (Needs for the Elgang to appear and be on their last class)**

 **Truth Chained: Can deter the Cursed Chained path**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll see you the next time a chapter appears.**


End file.
